


Savior's Savior

by Tidalbells3146 (orphan_account)



Series: Savior [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancestors, Dreams, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tidalbells3146
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee Makara is the descendant of the Grand Highblood, who happens to still be alive. He suffers from occasional withdrawal rages from sopor. Of course, being a Makara means he's are not trusted by the Beforan Sufferists. Unless, of course, he saves certain Miracle Blood from an assassination attempt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savior's Savior

Gamzee Makara was a loyal follower of the Dark Carnival. Gamzee was destined to become the next Grand Highblood. It was rather unusual for a wriggler to live long enough to see their ancestor unless you were Tyrian. But Gamzee had managed to hatch in time for it.

Gamzee's ancestor was actually still alive and well. He was the residing Grand Highblood and was personally training the two younger boys. This wasn’t something that Gamzee enjoyed all the time though. Especially when he was getting thrown to the ground.

“Ow… Son of a motherfuck…” muttered Gamzee from the ground a sparring ring in one of the Dark Carnival’s smaller sacrament tents.

“Get up,” snapped the Grand Highblood and Gamzee got to his feet, rubbing his bruised ribs with a wince. “You let your motherfucking defense down. If you weren’t eating motherfucking sopor-“

“You all up and motherfucking caught me eating one motherfucking pie,” muttered Gamzee.

“Your motherfucking blood is riddled with it, motherfucker,” snarled the Grand Highblood. “Do you motherfucking know how motherfucking hard it is to get the motherfucking shit out of your motherfucking system?”

“I motherfucking know!” Gamzee snapped. “I don’t motherfucking have it in my system anymore! And don’t motherfucking start about the motherfucking withdrawal rages either! I haven’t had one lately and I’ve heard motherfucking enough about- MOTHERFUCK!”

The Grand Highblood’s club came swinging at him and Gamzee just barely managed to dodge out of the way. He wished he was just a bit faster. The GH was strong, but Gamzee knew the GH was a bit on the slow side. The only problem was years of sopor abuse had slowed his reflexes. The GH was also very big on training mostly on defense and power. Speed seemed very unimportant to him.

Gamzee managed to avoid another swing of his ancestors clubs again and countered a swing. Unfortunately, he saw the next swing too late and it him hard in the back of his knee, causing him to crumple. He let out a string of curses as he clutched his pained knee.

“Stop being a motherfucking crying wriggler,” snapped the Grand Highblood. “Get your motherfucking skinny ass off the motherfucking ground.”

“Grand Highblood!” a purple Acrotorturer ran up to them, looking excited.

“What is it Nimblecut?” muttered the GH as he helped his descendent off the ground by grabbing one of his horns and dragging him to his feet.

Gamzee rubbed his horn, giving the GH as our look as Nimblecut began to speak.

“It’s the Sufferists,” he said. ”They are cutting through the city on the way back to their temple. They have their fucking Miracle with them.”

Gamzee gasped, his eyes widening in shock. The Miracle Blood? Out in the open? Were they crazy? Killing a Miracle Blood on Beforan was a death sentence, sure, but there were still motherfucking hemoheirarchist assassins out there. 

“Motherfuck,” muttered the GH. “Gamzee! Let’s go see a motherfucking parade.”

Gamzee followed the Grand Highblood out of the Sacrament Tents and out into the city. Most Highbloods of their caliber were given an extensive bodyguard train. But the three of them were Subjuggulators. They were their own bodyguards. No one in their right mind would attack a Subjuggulator. If they weren’t in their right mind, they wouldn’t have much to worry about considering it wouldn’t be long until their minds were splattered all over the walls for the Mirthful Messiahs.

They stepped out of the Sacrament Tent and Gamzee took a deep breath of the fresh night air. The bright pink moon hung in the middle of the sky, shining down on them. Soon, that one would set and the green moon would come up for the rest of the six hours of the day and then the sun would come out and everyone would go to coon. The moon cycles were a motherfucking miracle.

Soon, they were traipsing through the Dark Carnival grounds. The many cultists were strifing or reading the words of the two great Mirthful Messiahs. Blood was painted onto the buildings from the sacrifices during Carnival. The sight of it actually made Gamzee’s bile sac twisted slightly. Sure, the sacrifices had been willing, unless it was someone who was stupid enough to attack one of the cultists and then they were free game.  
Still, the sight of blood made Gamzee sick. His first withdrawal rage had been bad. He had woken up covered in olive and indigo blood and the Grand Highblood roaring at him. He had murdered two innocents, but had got away with it because the GH had told Legislacerators that Gamzee had a normal Highblood rage and that they hadn’t been expecting one so early.

Gamzee was over it now though. It had been perigees since he had a withdrawal rage. There was no sopor in his system now, but the damage was done. He was still growing up but he wasn’t filling out. He was supposed to be motherfucking huge at this point and he was just so… small.  
Shaking the self-conscious thoughts out of his head, Gamzee followed the GH out of the Dark Carnival Grounds and into the main city. Trolls were all headed to the main street, most likely to catch a glimpse of the infamous Miracle Blood. They did give the two Subjuggulators a wide birth as they did. Gamzee couldn’t blame them. 

They arrived on the main street and there was a scattering of excited muttering. There was a Miracle Blood in the city. Everyone was excited and Gamzee couldn’t help the happy grin stretching across his face. They were going to see a Miracle Blood. It was very exciting. Suddenly, all the muttering died down as a group of Sufferists appeared, their grey cloaks swirling around them as they walked down the road. Gamzee could care less about seeing them. He wanted a glimpse of-

And just like that, there he was. He wore a long red robe with a black symbol two circle connected by arching lines. The same symbol hung around his neck in gold and rested on his forehead in the middle of a circlet of red and black beads. This was the sign of the Sufferer that the ancient Beforans had tortured and mutilated just because he was different. Gamzee was glad things had changed. It would be a shame if this little miracle got culled.

He had short stubby horns that Gamzee couldn’t help but think were cute. He was about half Gamzee’s height. The urge to go over and hug the little guy was strong, but he didn’t want to get culled by the Sufferists for getting too close to their god. What amused Gamzee even more was the irritated scowl on the little trolls face. It seemed he wasn’t enjoying the attention. Gamzee couldn’t help but feel immediate pity for him- Wait. What? Gamzee shook the thought out of his head.

“Fucking mutant…” he heard someone mutter and looked over and saw a cloaked figure.

Gamzee felt immediately uneasy as the troll started to walk away. He slipped away to follow the man, unnoticed by the GH. The troll seemed up to something and Gamzee wanted to make sure no Miracle Blood was in danger. Especially not the Miracle Blood he felt pity-at-first-sight for.  
Then, just like that, Gamzee lost the troll. He cursed, feeling panicked as he looked around for the troll. How hard was it to lose an adult, hooded troll? Then, something nagged the back of Gamzee’s mind and he looked up at the roof of the buildings and froze. 

There he was, but he wasn’t hooded anymore. He was a seatroll, with a rifle propped on the edge of the building, aimed for the Miracle Blood. There was no fucking way he was going to make it up to the roof into time to stop him. So, Gamzee did the next best thing in his mind. He ran out of the crowd, much to everyone’s surprise, sprinted right towards the Miracle Blood who looked, for a fraction of a second. The Sufferists didn’t even have time to stop Gamzee before he tackled the Miracle Blood to the ground. Much to the Miracle Blood’s displeasure.

“What the fuck-“

He didn’t get to finish the sentence before the blast from the gun hit Gamzee straight in the back and the clown blacked out from the pain.

 

Karkat Vantas laid on the ground underneath the now unconscious clown in utter shock. One minute, he was walking down the street in this ridiculous get-up and then the next he was getting tackled by what he thought was a crazed Subjuggulator. Then the crazed Subjuggulator ended up not being so crazy as he heard a shot from a rifle being fired and the clown had cried out in pain and immediately fallen unconscious on top of him. It took a moment before the limp body was pulled off of him and he looked down to see purple mixed with the red. He looked up as the Elder knelt in front of him.

“Are you okay, Oh Crimson Blood?” he asked “Are you harmed?”

“N-no,” Karkat stuttered. “What the fuck was that? Is he going to be okay?”

“That’s unclear right now,” The Elder said. “He took the full blast of a particle ray. Purple bloods are resilient though.”

“We are taking him to our healers,” Karkat said standing and ignoring the protests from the Sufferists. “Shut up. I didn’t ask your fucking opinion. We are taking him to our fucking temple for healing. He saved my life. He deserves our care. That’s final.”

The Sufferists weren’t about to argue about with their Savior. One of them scooped up the hurt troll. A few Threshecutioners came over and said they were looking for the would-be assassin and they would be happy to give them an escort back to the Temple safely. Karkat was more than willing to agree to that.

 

Gamzee groaned in pain. It felt like everything was on fire. He was pretty sure he was dead. Now, he just had to wait for the Mirthful Messiahs to come and take him away to the Dark Carnival of the afterlife. Was death supposed to hurt this motherfucking much?

_Hey…_

A voice. One of the Messiahs?

_Hey, c’mon fuckass. Wake up._

Wow the Messiahs had a really nice voice.

"I’m not your fucking Gleeful Messiahs or whatever. I’m Karkat. Now wake the fuckup you pancracked clown."

Gamzee groaned and his purple shaded eyes were staring up into a pair of beautiful red ones. He paused, staring up at the eyes in utter wonder. He tried to sit up and immediately regretted it as pain seared through his back.

“Ow! Motherfucking mirth!”

“Don’t try to sit up dumbass,” snapped the Miracle Blood. “Your ass jumped in front of a fucking particle blast some nooksucking, bulgelicker shot at me. You are in no fucking condition to move.”

Gamzee remembered that now. He had saved the Miracle Blood. He grinned as he stared into the Redblood’s crimson eyes. He loved the irritated spark in them. It gave them a beautiful shine.

“The fuck are you staring at?” demanded the Miracle Blood.

“Your eyes are motherfucking miracles bitchtits, Miraclebro,” replied Gamzee replied. 

“Okay,” the Miracle Blood said, blushing a slightly red hue. “First of all, my name is Karkat. Second of all, was that even fucking English?”

“Is the Grand Highblood all up and mad at me?” questioned Gamzee suddenly.

“What the fuck does that nooksucker have to do with anything?” demanded Karkat.

“S’my ancestor…” Gamzee slurred groggily as he suddenly began to slip off to sleep again.

“Oh fuck.”

 

The Grand Highblood was frantic. On the inside of course. On the outside, he was a rage of fury. He had looked beside him and Gamzee was gone. He had looked around the crowd watching the procession and then retraced his steps, thinking maybe he had accidently left the brat behind and he had simply got lost like an idiot. He couldn’t find him so he returned to the procession to find it in chaos. The citizens were all gone and there were Threshecutioners and Legislacerators prowling around. One Legislacerator walked up to him and bowed.

“Good evening, Your Tyranny,” she said. “My name is Terezi Pyrope. Legislacerator in-training. My trainer is currently questioning the-would be assassin.”

“Assassin?” questioned the GH in confusion. “What motherfucking assassin?”

“The assassin that tried to kill the cherry blood,” the Pyrope girl said with a grin, fiddling with her red shades. “A purple blood saved him. Jumped in the way of a particle blast.”

The GH froze at this. It wasn’t possible it was Gamzee. The kid couldn’t have done something so crazy, would he? Surely not. The kid didn’t have it in him. At least, the GH hoped not.

“Did the motherfucking purple blood survive?” questioned the GH.

“Not sure,” Pyrope said. “Witnesses say the cherry blood ordered the Sufferists to take him to the temple for healing.”

“Motherfucker!” roared the Grand Highblood, causing the girl to take a step back as his chucklevoodoos flared.

There was no way he was going to be let anywhere near that temple. Not after… He just wouldn’t be allowed. He truly hoped Gamzee wasn’t in there. He wasn't sure how the people would treat him

 

Gamzee shifted slightly as he woke, his skin feeling weird and tingly. He opened his eyes and realized he was in weird feeling slime. He looked down and noticed it was blue. He looked at Karkat in confusion and the red blood just rolled his eyes.

“It’s healing sopor,” he said. “It’s healing your fucking wounds. It’s also evidently fucking detoxing your blood. You fuckass. Were you really eating fucking sopor?”

“Uh… Honk?” Was all Gamzee could say.

“Fuck…” Karkat muttered. “Listen. I appreciate you fucking saving my skin and all, but… can I ask a question?”

“Well, motherfuck,” Gamzee replied with a loopy grin. “You can motherfucking ask me anything you want Miraclebro.”

“Okay,” Karkat said. “Please don’t fucking call me that. The Sufferists have enough fucking weird ass names for me. My name is Karkat.”

“Gotcha Karbro. My name is Gamzee.”

“Jegus… Whatever. Close enough. Listen, why the fuck did you do that?”

“Do... What?” questioned Gamzee in confusion.

“Why the fuck did you save me?” demanded Karkat.

“Was… I not motherfucking supposed to?”

“No! Yes! Fuck! That’s not what I meant. I just wanted to know why you did it.”

“Well, I couldn’t let the motherfucker kill you. Your blood is a motherfucking miracle. I shouldn’t let some motherfucking hemoheirarchist motherfucker spill your miracle blood everywhere.”

“So, you’d rather fucking die yourself?”

“I didn’t really motherfucking think about it at the time. Tell ya the motherfucking truth, bro, I think the only motherfucking thing that can really do any fatal damage to me is a motherfucking Tyrian trident.”

Karkat sighed in exasperation.

“The Elder should be coming back soon and we’ll see about getting you out of there. If the fucking sopor has healed you enough, anyways.”

The two of them sat in an awkward silence for a few moments before Karkat spoke again.

“You said before that the Grand Highblood was your ancestor,” Karkat prodded and Gamzee nodded slightly. “You know he’s not going to be allowed in the fucking temple, right?”

“Why the motherfuck not?” questioned Gamzee in confusion.

“Gamzee, your ancestor had a hand in killing my ancestor. Sure, he repented the deed and definitely worked to fucking help change Beforan for the better, but, the fucking 

Sufferers have fucking problems letting things go. I’m trying to help get rid of their grudges, but sometimes bad fucking blood is hard to get over.”

“Motherfucking bullshit…” muttered Gamzee.

“You’re telling me.”

“Heresy! Sacrilege! You brought the descendant of the Grand Highblood into the temple!”

Karkat sighed and stood, Gamzee hadn’t even been aware he was sitting, and stood between Gamzee and the door to the block. A tall adult troll stormed into the block, stopping short when he caught sight of Karkat.

“Your Vermillion Highness,” he said and Gamzee snorted at the ridiculous name. “That thing is dangerous.”

“That troll saved my fucking life, Balemont,” scolded Karkat. “You will treat him with respect.”

“But he is-“

“He is not his ancestor as I am not mine, you fuckass.”

“You are-“

“I AM NOT MY FUCKING ANCESTOR! WE WERE TWO TOTALLY DIFFERENT FUCKING PEOPLE YOU NOOKSUCKING, BULGELICKER! IF YOU DON’T FUCKING GET YOUR WASTE CHUTE OUT OF THE FUCKING SIGHT OF MY FUCKING GANDERBULBS YOU WILL BE FUCKING LUCKY TO EVEN GET TO WASH MY CEREMONIAL ROBES! DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ME YOU FUCKASS SHITPAN?!”

Balemont made a few spluttering noises while Gamzee just watched on, trying not to laugh. Of course, being Gamzee, he failed. He started laughing and Balemont glared at him furiously.

“Better go, motherfucker,” he said. “I’m sure Karbro could probably make you motherfucking spontaneously up and explode if he wanted to.”  
Balemont glared and turned, leaving the block. Gamzee chuckled and Karkat just sighed and sat back down. Gamzee looked at Karkat with raised eyebrows.

“Do you really have Ceremonial motherfucking robes?” he questioned.

“Yes,” muttered Karkat and Gamzee snickered. “Hey. It’s not like I want to wear the fucking things, nooksucker”

It wasn’t long after before three trolls came in and bowed to Karkat who respectfully tilted his head in their direction. Gamzee felt like he should show some type of respect, but couldn’t really move much.

“Good evening, Elder,” Karkat greeted.

“Good evening,” the Elder said. “How is our guest feeling?”

“Like I got trampled by motherfucking hoofbeasts,” Gamzee muttered.

“Well, let’s get you out of the sopor and see what condition your wounds are in,” The Elder said.

The two other trolls, adult jade bloods, moved to Gamzee and Karkat moved out of the way. Gamzee winced as each of them took an arm and hoisted him out of the strange, horizontal recupercoon. They set him on the bench Karkat had been sitting on and decaptchalogued a few towels to dry him off with. When they went to dab at the wounds on his back, Gamzee hissed in pain and jerked away, only to crumple to his knees, unable to actually stand.

“Easy Highblood Makara,” the Elder said. “We need to get the wounds clear of the slime.”

“Motherfuck…” Gamzee muttered through gritted teeth. “That motherfucking hurts worse than I was expecting.”

 

Karkat was watching from behind Gamzee. His bile sac had twisted uncomfortably when he saw Gamzee’s back. It was like the skin on ninety percent of his back was melted away, leaving angry black and dark purple burns in its wake. It was even still bleeding in some spots. Karkat couldn’t help but think what that gun could have done if it had hit his body instead. There probably wouldn’t have been much left to it.

“I’m so fucking sorry, Gamzee,” Karkat said and everyone looked at him.

“What are you motherfucking sorry for Karbro?” Gamzee asked in a pained voice as they began to gently clean off as much of the healing slime as they could.

“This shouldn’t have fucking happened to you,” replied Karkat. “Maybe if I hadn’t-“

“Karkat. Motherfucker. This is not- MOTHERFUCK!”

“My apologies Savior’s Savior,” one of the jade bloods said and Karkat face palmed at the title.

“This is not all up and being motherfucking fault, Karkat,” Gamzee choked out. “It’s that motherfucker’s fault who tried to motherfucking shoot you. At least my- MOTHERFUCK. I’m going to wring that motherfuckers neck when I get my claws on him. Both of our motherfucking bloodpushers are still up and motherfucking pushing blood. If I hadn’t up and motherfucking done it, then that would be one less- MOTHERFUCKING BITCHTITS FUCKER! What the motherfuck?!”

The other jade blood had sprayed some healing liquid on the wound. Karkat sighed as he watched the liquid sink into the wound. Gamzee panted from the pain and the two jades waited a few minutes for him to get his breath back. They then lifted him up and settled him back down into the healing sopor. 

Karkat glanced at Gamzee whose eyes were closed and sighed, beginning to walk away from the recupercoon. He stopped when a slimy set of fingers wrapped around his wrist.  
He looked down and saw Gamzee’s hand clutching him. He looked at the clown with a scowl.

“The motherfucking point is,” Gamzee said. “Your motherfucking bloodpusher is still pushing your motherfucking miracle blood through those motherfucking veins a yours. That’s all that’s motherfucking important.”

Karkat paused for a moment before rolling his eyes at the older troll.

“Go to sleep you fucking moron.”

“Honk.”

Gamzee grinned and closed his purple eyes tiredly. Karkat walked out of block, trying to ignore the pang of pity in his bloodpusher.

 

Gamzee woke up and blinked blearily. He was alone in the block and sighed, leaning his head on the edge of the recupercoon. He winced as he closed his eyes and caught flashes of olive and indigo. He immediately snapped them open again. 

**RED WOULD BE A MOTHERFUCKING BEAUTIFUL COLOR MOTHERFUCKING PAINT WITH!**

_Shut up motherfucker._

**WE SHOULD MOTHERFUCKING SPLIT OPEN HIS MOTHERFUCKING VEINS IN THE NAME OF THE MIRTHFUL MESSIAHS!**

Ignoring the loud voice in his head and the searing pain across his back, Gamzee managed to sit up in the recupercoon. He took a moment to catch his breath, panting and trying his best to block out the voice telling him to go drain Karkat of his **MOTHERFUCKING SCARLET MIRACLE PAINT!**

Gamzee gripped the edge of the recupercoon and hoisted himself up, managing to get his legs over the edge and sit down. Blue sopor slime ran down his body and he shivered in disgust. This was all sopor slime’s fault. He regretted the day it ever touched his lips.

Once that wave of pain died away, Gamzee slid off the edge off the edge of the recupercoon and tried to stand on his feet. He failed miserably and his knees buckled and he fell to the ground. Whenever he was his buddy Tavros again, he really needed to say sorry for all of the motherfucking teasing he did in the past about not being able to walk and **THEN WE CAN PAINT MOTHERFUCKING PICTURES WITH HIS BRONZE BLOOD RIGHT NEXT TO THE MOTHERFUCKING MIRACULOUS SCARLET!**

Gamzee growled low in his throat and managed to drag himself over to the door. He managed to reach up and grab the lock, sliding it into place before collapsing onto the ground, gasping for air. His back was on fire and he looked back to the recupercoon. He wouldn’t be able to get back over there. Taking a deep breath, Gamzee managed to crawl over to a corner and prop himself up in it.

Someone trying to open the door caused Gamzee to jump. MOTHERFUCKING HERETICS SHOULD PAINT THE MOTHERFUCKING WALLS! A frantic knock at the door caused Gamzee to  
bury his hands into his slime filled hair, pulling his bare legs up to his chest.

“Gamzee?” came Karkat’s voice. “Gamzee? Why is the fucking door locked?”

“Go away, motherfucker!” called back Gamzee, trying to quell the voice that was now screaming at him to paint the walls crimson.

 

Karkat froze when he heard the call, his heart beating viciously in his chest. Something sounded off with Gamzee’s voice. It sounded pained and rough and unstable. What the fuck was wrong with him?

“Gamzee?” he called. ”Gamzee? What the fuck is going on? What’s wrong Is someone in there.”

“You could motherfuckin’ say that,” Gamzee growled through the door. “Karbro, for your motherfucking sake, go the motherfuck away.”

“You Crimson Holiness?” came a voice behind Karkat. “Is everything okay?”

Karkat turned to see one of the Elder, a jade mediliquidators, and a young, yellow blood Sufferist follower.

“I think the fuckass has got himself out of the damn recupercoon,” he explained. “He’s locked the fucking door somehow and locked the damn door. Gamzee! Please! Open the door. We just want to help!”

“I DON’T WANT TO MOTHERFUCKING HURT YOU!” roared Gamzee’s voice from the inside of the block. “GO THE MOTHERFUCK AWAY!”

“Your Crimsonness,” The jade said. “I think I know what’s going on…”

Karkat turned his eyes to her.

“Then spit it the fuck out!” he snapped.

“He’s having a Highblood rage,” she informed. “He’s trying to protect you from it.”

“So, he needs a fucking moirail?” questioned Karkat and she nodded. “Gamzee? Gamzee? Do you have a moirail we can get in contact with?”

“MOTHERFUCK KARKAT! No. I DON’T HAVE A MOTHERFUCKING MOIRAIL! Go the motherfuck away!

Karkat paused for a moment and felt another pang of pity. He made a decision and took a deep breath.

“Fine then,” he said. “Then I’ll be your fucking moirail.” Gasps from the other three. “Now let me in.”

There was silence for a moment and Karkat began to get worried. Then he heard laughter. At least, he thought it was laughter.

“HONKhonkHONKhonkHONKhonkHONKhonkHONK!”

The laughter sent chills down Karkat’s spine. He needed to get in there. Evidently he wasn’t strong enough to convince Gamzee to open the door. Maybe he knew who was. He turned to the yellow blood.

“I have a very, very important job for you,” Karkat said and the yellow blood stood up a bit taller. “Do you think you can do it?”

“Anything Your Crimsonness,” she said.

“I need you to go to the Dark Carnival,” the troll paled. “I need you to find the Grand Highblood. Bring him here.”

“Oooh,” The Elder said with a grin. “Balemont will not like that.”

“If that bulgelicking, nooksucker or anyone else in this fucking temple has a fucking problem with it, the fuckasses can take it up with me! Now go get the Grand Highblood.”

“Yes your Crimsonness!”

The yellow blood ran off with a fearful look on her face.

 

Felici Carvin’s bloodpusher was trying to beat its way out of the bone cage that protected it. She still couldn’t believe His Crimsonness was sending her to the Dark Carnival. That place was terrifying. But she had to do what he said. Persecution might not be in place anymore, but the lowbloods were often still mistreated. He was their Savior. And that  
Highblood back in the temple was the Savior’s Savior. Wow their titles for people sucked.

Felici desperately ran through the city, heading toward the purple and black flags in the distance. A stitch was tearing at her side but she kept going, ignoring the stares from the other trolls. She was almost there.

 

The Grand Highblood sat in the throne as he watched Carnival. He was a bit distracted due to the fact Gamzee was still missing. There was currently an Acrotorturer was balancing on a tight wire over a pit of spikes. The crowd was in a tense silence as they watched the performer. 

A terrified scream startled the crowd and acrobat alike. The Acrobat wobbled on the tight wire before losing his balance. The Grand Highblood’s eyes watched the acrobat’s body fall and then get impaled on multiple spikes in a bright splash of purple. The crowd erupted into cheers that immediately ceased when two Subjuggalos dragged in a small troll.  
The first thing the Grand Highblood noticed was the fact the girl was wearing a Sufferist cloak with hints of yellow in it. He stood up, frowning. Could this be about Gamzee.

“Bring her the motherfuck here,” ordered the Grand Highblood and they immediately did as they were told. “Motherfucking Carnival is going on yellow blood. It’s motherfucking dangerous for you to be here.”

“I know,” she said. “My name Felici Carvin. I’m an acolyte at the Sufferist temple. His Crimsonness sent me here on an urgent mission to retrieve you.”

“The motherfucking Miracle Blood wants me to come to the temple?” the GH questioned as murmurs traveled through the Sacrament Tent. He hadn’t given them any explanation of Gamzee’s sudden disappearance. “I can’t motherfucking imagine that’s going to go over well with the rest of the motherfucking Sufferists.”

“His Crimsonness will take care of it,” Felici explained. “You descendant has locked himself up in one of our medi-wards. We’ve determined he’s have a Highblood rage but he won’t let anyone in and he’s still really injured and- EEEEHHH!”

The GH didn’t need to hear any more of what she wanted to say. He had scooped her up and took off out of the Sacrament Tent. Gamzee needed him now. No one dared stare at the Grand Highblood as he ran across the city.

 

“Gamzee!” screamed Karkat. “Gamzee! Answer me you fucking pancracked clown!”

About five minutes ago, Gamzee had stopped laughing and honking. He had stopped screaming. He had stopped giving any responses in general. The only thing that Karkat had heard from the other side of the door was silence. Everything was tinted red from the tears that Karkat hadn’t realized had welled in his eyes.

“HOW DARE YOU STEP FOOT IN OUR TEMPLE! THIS IS HERESY! SACRILEGE! GET OUT AT ONCE! HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME!”

“Sounds like the GH has arrived,” the Elder said with an amused tone in his voice.

Karkat said nothing. A few moments later, the GH came around the corner and spotted Karkat on his knees in front of the door. It looked like half the temple had followed him. Most looked scared, others angry, of his presence. Karkat could care less. Most of these people were no better than the Hemoheirarchists who had tried to kill him. The GH walked over to Karkat and many of the Sufferists looked ready to attack.

“He… He stopped fucking answering me,” Karkat said, the red tears finally spilling over. “I haven’t heard anything from his side in ten minutes.”

The GH looked at down Karkat and before placing a hand on the door.

“Gamzee!” he barked but got no answer. “Gamzee! Answer me boy!”

Still no answer so the GH sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He shooed Karkat away from the door and the Redblood moved to the Elder. The Grand Highblood then placed one of his large feet on the door and shoved hard.

 

Gamzee felt like he was floating. He was floating actually in a sea of black and purple. He began to walk and images began to shape and form. A hill with a tall metal contraption that arched slightly. There was a figure hanging from it in a pair of irons. Gamzee turned his eyes away. He didn’t want to see that.

When he turned away, however, Gamzee caught sight of two more figures. Two very familiar figures. There was an olive blood wearing an oversized coat and a blue hat that looked like a cat. The other was an indigo blood wearing black, cracked shades and holding a crossbow. He seemed to be sweating profusely.

Gamzee wanted to turn and run but all he could do was sink to his knees as purple blood welled in his eyes. It wasn’t translucent like tears were supposed to be. He was crying blood. Actual blood.

“I’m so motherfucking sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m so motherfucking sorry.”

“Oh… Eqkitty,” came the sweet voice of the olive blood. “He’s so purry sad.” Gamzee jumped as two arms wrapped around him. “It’s purry okay, Gamzee. Purrlease don’t cry.”

“How can I not motherfucking cry, kittysis?”Gamzee asked numbly. “I killed you both and… and… motherfuck. You didn’t motherfucking deserve that shit. I should’ve let the motherfucking Legislacerators hang me.”

“Highblood,” came the deep voice the indigo blood. “You didn’t kill us. You were STRONGLY influenced by other forces.”

“I motherfucking murdered you two, bro,” muttered Gamzee.

“Gamzee…” Said the olive blood. “ My name is Nepeta Leijon. We have to purrnish the one that caused you all of this pain.”

“What?” questioned Gamzee looking at the olive blood and she pointed to the figure hanging in the irons.

This time, Gamzee got a good look at the figure and his eyes widened. It was him. Snarling and laughing with indigo and olive splashed across his front. Sopor dripped from his fangs as he honked loudly now that Gamzee was looking at him. Three long bleeding scratches crossed his face. The indigo stepped up next to Gamzee and looked at him.

“Highblood,” the troll said. “My name is Equius Zahhak. Know that Nepeta and myself have long since forgiven you for your actions. Your hands are clear of our spectrums. You order me to and I rid your mind of this lewd thing.”

Gamzee looked at Nepeta who gave him a bright smile. He looked up at Equius who was waiting patiently for Gamzee’s order. Gamzee stood up, grabbing Nepeta’s hand.

“Cull the motherfucker,” ordered Gamzee.

The clown swore he saw an extra sheen of sweat appear on Equius skin at the order. The indigo blood loaded an arrow into the crossbow and aimed. He pulled the trigger. The arrow flew through the air with amazing speed and buried itself right between the atrocity’s eyes.

 

When he shoved the door open and went inside, the Grand Highblood found Gamzee unconscious on the ground in puddle of his own blood. He went over to his descendant and knelt down beside him. He placed an ear to the Gamzee’s Chest and listened. He heard a faint beat from the kid’s bloodpusher. The idiot was alive.

“He’s motherfucking alive,” called the GH and the next thing he knew he was being pushed out of the way by a swarm of mediliquidators. 

“Good,” said a voice beside him and the GH looked down and saw the Redblood. “Because when the fuckass wakes up, I’m going to fucking kill him.”

The Grand Highblood chuckled.

“You remind me of that motherfucker so much,” The GH said.

“Who?” demanded Karkat.

“Signless.”

“Oh.”

“He was my moirail.”

“…WHAT?!”

“Lower you voice little motherfucker. Your whole motherfucking cult doesn’t need to know.”

“You… but you… That means you… Killed…”

“The motherfucking Condesce…made me motherfucking choose. My motherfucking matesprit or my motherfucking moirail. Signless made the motherfucking decision for me. He turned himself in. I don’t think I ever saw Horuss ever have such a hard motherfucking time drawing back that motherfucking bowstring. Most loyal motherfucking matesprit ever.”

“You’re telling me that the nooksucking bitch made you turn in your moirail just to have you order your matesprit kill him? That bitch better be glad Feferi killed her already or I’d fucking do it myself.”

The Grand Highblood just chuckled and shook his head.

“This motherfucker should get back. I left during motherfucking Carnival.” The GH paused. “You two motherfuckers have fun in your motherfucking pale quadrant.”

The GH left, hearing a loud “WHAT?” a few seconds after he left.

END PART I

**Author's Note:**

> I have no regrets for this story.  
> Thanks to Caity for helping meowut.  
> This will have a sequel.  
> Don't hunt me down and kill me.  
> Homestuck belongs the the HUSS!


End file.
